La La Like You
by mikkimikka
Summary: Kaidoh finds himself troubled over his feelings for one of his sempai. KaidohFuji... onesided InuKai. inui-bashing?


DEDICATION: dedicated to MasterAkira! she asked for KaidohFuji with Kaidoh being initiator.

AN: i really suck at one shots. and i tried to keep them in character but-- ugh it was painful and slight inui bashing i guess but i LIKE inui and InuiKai! don't flame plz

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

La-la-like You

Kaoru Kaidoh could feel it. Inui-sempai was looking at him again. Not just looking, staring. Quickly, Kaidoh shrugged his uniform shirt over his shoulders, and buttoned it up with slim fingers, before grabbing his tennis bag and flinging it over his shoulder.

He glanced up, and saw cool calculated frames focused in his direction. Kaidoh shuddered. He didn't want the attention, at least not from that sempai. He would never admit it though. He knew he should be grateful for all of the help Inui-sempai had given him in respects to tennis, but he also knew that Inui-sempai had a crush on him and it made him really uncomfortable.

Kaidoh shifted his eyes away and watched as his team mates shuffled around the room and readied themselves to head home. Ryoma was being hugged (more like strangled) by Eiji and that idiot Momo was just laughing and Oishi trying his best to discourage his doubles partner from killing the 1st year. Tezuka-buchou was silently packing his bag in the corner, but apparently listening to the conversation between Fuji and Taka sempai.

Kaidoh felt his face flush a little as he watched his Fuji-sempai talking casually with his classmates. Kaidoh really liked all his sempai, even the creepy Inui, but Kaidoh knew he felt a little different towards the tensai of the team.

It wasn't normal or natural, but inevitable. Kaidoh didn't want to think he was alone. Fuji was just really pretty. Kaidoh liked girls. And that was just it… Fuji looked really girly. He was one of the smaller 3rd years and kept his hair just at the length where the teachers really couldn't say anything to him about it. Also, Fuji had a soft pleasant smile, attitude, and laugh, just like the girls. Kaidoh wondered when Fuji was going to start to have a growth spurt too. Maybe for all of Fuji's tensai abilities, he was a late bloomer otherwise.

Kaidoh realized he must have been staring though, because Fuji's attention shifted from Tezuka and Taka and over to where he stood, his face forming a questioning expression.

"Fsshhhh," Kaidoh readjusted the bag on his shoulders and turned to make his leave from the room. He knew it was rude to ignore his Sempai but he really couldn't find it within him to speak.

"Nya, bye Kaidoh!" he heard Eiji's voice call.

Kaidoh merely acknowledged it with a quick "Good bye" and a hiss, letting the changing room doors slam behind him. He commenced his walk home at a brisk pace.

Kaidoh couldn't believe he allowed himself to stare like that. It wasn't the first time he had those thoughts about Fuji-sempai though. Kaidoh knew it was wrong and demeaning especially for his Sempai to be the subject of such thoughts, but it couldn't be helped. Kaidoh decided it would be best if when he got home he did his running right away. Running usually worked wonders for clearing his head.

Besides, it wasn't his fault Fuji-sempai looked like a girl…

--

That night Kaidoh was visited by strange dreams. It started out normal enough. It was practice, but oddly enough nobody was around. This dream Kaidoh was used to. He knew what to expect. He'd look around the courts and find Inui-sempai in court D. Inui-sempai would offer him an Inui-juice mixture made from kittens and then Kaidoh would wake up.

This time however Kaidoh was greeted with something more haunting. As he neared the courts and then stopped to stand on its edge, all seemed to disappear as he recognized tonight's Phantom to be none other than his Fuji sempai. Kaidoh was frozen for a moment as Fuji continued to practice against an unidentifiable opponent.

Kaidoh could see every muscle and every bead of sweat. The match continued on until finally Fuji stopped and turned towards where Kaidoh stood.

For the moment they stood trapped in each other's stare, and then Fuji's lips began to move,

"Kaoru."

Kaidoh's eyes widened in surprise and as he reached out he woke up alone in his own bed, scared to death.

Kaidoh had inappropriate dreams of Fuji before. Usually when he dreamed or fantasized, he would see Fuji in the Seigaku girl's uniform or maybe Fuji in a cute sundress and matching pink ribbons in his hair. Still those dreams never frightened him so much as the dream he had just now. He had just dreamed of Fuji just as he was, a boy. A sweaty, athletic, growing boy… just like Kaidoh himself.

Kaidoh's heart wouldn't slow and he clutched at the sheets as if they were his only support in life.

--

Needless to say, Kaidoh didn't get much sleep that night. He walked to school as a zombie and much to his chagrin, Inui-sempai was the first one to bother him.

"I see you didn't get much sleep last night," Inui observed.

Kaidoh did his best to hide his annoyance. Inui sempai didn't mean any harm. That was just how he was.

"Yes, sempai," Kaidoh replied.

"It seems as if maybe something's on your mind," Inui again noted. He pressed his hand against Kaidoh's shoulder.

"Fsshhhh…"

"Maybe you need to talk about it."

Kaidoh only continued walking towards the school and so Inui continued on.

"If not with me, at least with him."

That got Kaidoh's attention. Kaidoh stopped walking and Inui did too, turning to look down at his kohai.

"I already know that you figured out that I like you… but I also figured out that you like someone else."

Kaidoh tried his best to hide his surprise.

"It's a 86 percent chance it's Fuji--"

Kaidoh's head snapped up in surprise but Inui only turned and continued walking forward and towards the school gates. As creepy as Inui was, Kaidoh had to admit he was right. The only way to stop the mad thoughts and dreams was to confess to Fuji after all.

Finally Inui and Kaidoh reached the school gate.

"Well, I'll be seeing you," Inui said before turning and walking off to greet some of his other classmates. Kaidoh merely hissed and headed for the entrance. It was a Tuesday so there wasn't any morning practice.

Kaidoh entered the building and went to remove his shoes, slipping on his in-school slippers. After that he made his way to his class room. Kaidoh took his seat quietly and waited for the class to start.

The day seemed long. Kaidoh was tired from the previous night and in class found it difficult to concentrate. His mind kept going between Fuji sempai, and how Inui sempai knew of Kaidoh's feelings even before Kaidoh was really sure of his feelings for Fuji. Kaidoh didn't actually have a crush on Fuji did he?

Kaidoh didn't learn anything that day in school. As soon as class was over Kaidoh rushed home and got dressed into his running clothes. He really had to clear his mind.

It didn't work and the next thing Kaidoh knew he was standing in front of his Sempai's home staring at the gate.

'What am I doing here?" Kaidoh thought. "What am I, stupid?"

Kaidoh took a few steps to walk away with a hiss, when the gate opened up behind him.

"Hello?" a pleasant voice greeted.

Kaidoh turned to see Fuji's older sister had came out to see who was lurking around the house.

"Fshhhh."

"Oh!" Fuji sister smiled. "Are you one of Shuusuke's school mates?"

Kaidoh felt himself blush but he managed to answer with words. "Yes."

"I'll go get him, come on in," Yumiko Fuji invited.

So there Kaidoh found himself in the Fuji home. He stood awkwardly in the genkan and looked at the elder Fuji sister with a slight confused look.

"You can sit in the living room, make yourself at home I'll go get you a drink," Yumiko beamed.

"No, please don't bother," Kaidoh managed to say. "I won't be long."

Yumiko nodded in understanding.

"Shuuusuke!" She yelled as she walked off into the kitchen and Kaidoh went into the living room not really sure if he should stand or sit. Kaidoh would have just ran out the house but he didn't want to be rude. Kaidoh opted to just stand and then he heard someone enter into the room. It was his Sempai.

"Oh, hi Kaidoh-kun," Fuji said with a hint of mild surprise in his voice.

"Hi, Fuji-sempai, fshhhh," Kaidoh greeted.

"What are you doing here? I didn't even know you knew where I lived," Fuji mused, moving to sit on the couch and inviting Kaidoh to sit beside him.

Kaidoh wanted to refuse the invitation, but the good kohai in him made him obey. He took a seat beside Fuji. He couldn't bring himself to look at Fuji's face and instead opted to stare at his own lap.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Fuji asked, again prompting a reason for his kowhai's unexpected visit.

"I was just running and passing by," Kaidoh finally said.

"What?" Fuji asked, probing for clarification.

Kaidoh felt himself cornered and opted for silence, though he managed to leak out another hiss.

They sat there for a while before Fuji again offered some sort of conversation.

"Well, it was nice for you to visit me. Some of the team was afraid you didn't like any of us," Fuji said.

"Not like anyone?" Kaidoh asked, sitting up, suddenly alert and turning his head to meet Fuji.

Fuji nodded, "You never really talk to anyone but Inui-san and you're always the first to leave."

Kaidoh never relaly thought about it like that, but he really didn't go out of his way to be sociable. He didn't hate all of them. Not at all, he just didn't know where to start. Kaidoh felt so confused. Did they all think he hated them? Did Fuji-sempai mistake his inadequate feelings as hate?

"Fuji-sempai… I… I don't hate any of you guys," Kaidoh admitted, shifting in his seat to turn more towards his sempai.

Fuji's smile never wavered as he answered, "Of course you don't."

"Especially-- Especially not you!" Kaidoh continued. "I could never hate you, Fuji-sempai. Actually, I think I really really la-la-li--"

Kaidoh's confession was cut off as his cell phone began to ring. Kaidoh reached into his pocket and saw it was a call from his mother.

"I'm going to be late for dinner," Kaidoh thought.

"Kaidoh?" Fuji asked.

"I have to go!" Kaidoh shot up and went towards the door, but when he turned back he saw a confusion across his Sempai's face.

Kaidoh sighed and walked back to where his Sempai sat on the couch and bent down until their faces were level. Neither had a chance to think before their lips crashed together. Kaidoh only pressed against his sempai softly, but when he felt Fuji begin to press his own lips back he pulled away.

Flushing greatly Kaidoh bowed deeply, apologized and ran out of the door.

--

Kaidoh cursed himself the entire night. He couldn't believe he acted so boldly back there. The entire dinner he was distracted and then he also couldn't sleep that night very well either. When the next day came Kaidoh woke up and couldn't think of showing his face to practice, but of course he did.

He silently entered the locker room, making sure not to bother anyone by slipping into the corner to dress. When he was sure that nobody was going to talk to him he looked around the room and saw everything was as normal. Echizen and Momo were goofing off with Eiji-sempai as usual. And everyone else was just chatting happily and getting dressed. Even Fuji sempai looked normal, smiling and chatting with Taka-sempai.

Kaidoh thought he would be relieved if Fuji was acting normal and pretending like nothing happened last night, but instead Kaidoh felt hurt and disappointed that Fuji was unaffected by the kiss. It was all Kaidoh could think about all night. Kaidoh felt himself deflate even more and he hurriedly dressed and grabbed his racket. He was a little clumsy and almost tripped on his bag as he stuffed it in his locker.

"Wahahha Mamushi you drunk?" Momo was the first to address him but Kidoh was definitely not in the mood.

He sent Momo a warning glare that the other 2nd year failed to heed.

"Woah! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! You not having any beauty sleep?" Momo cracked.

"Momo-chan," Inui warned.

Kaidoh slammed his locker door loudly. He hated it when Inui-sempai tried to jump into things. He didn't want Inui's attention at all. He turned and stomped out of the room loudly, but not without failing to hear Tezuka-buchou shout "20 laps" after him.

Kaidoh decided to get started on his laps. As he began his laps he felt someone else was running after him. Kaidoh could have sworn he was the only one who left the locker room. He turned behind to see Fuji running too.

"Fuji-sempai!" Kaidoh gasped. "When did you get out here?"

"I came out after you. Didn't Tezuka say 20 laps?"

Kaidoh kept his pace and replied, "I wasn't for you, Fuji-sempai. It was because I slammed the door."

"Perhaps you're right, but I thought you would like if I ran with you," Fuji replied.

"What?"

"Well, last night-- Didn't you have something to say to me?" Fuji asked.

"I--" Kaidoh stopped running and Fuji did too.

The tensai smiled and met Kaidoh's nervous gaze.

"Fshhh," Kaidoh averted his eyes.

"Well, I'm listening," Fuji beamed.

"I already told you," Kaidoh said with a slight growl.

"Told me what?" Fuji asked, feigning innocence.

Kaidoh blush deepened.

"Oh!" Fuji beamed as if a light went off in his head. "You mean that kiss?"

Kaidoh didn't reply.

"But if what that meaning?" Fuji asked.

"It means I la-la-like you," Kaidoh replied, finally turning his eyes to his sempai who was still looking up at him.

"What?" Fuji asked, with a slight frown. "I didn't hear you."

Kaidoh hesitated another second. "Fuji-sempai." Fuji looked so pretty looking up at him in such a questioning matter that Kaidoh just wanted to claim those lips again. And so he did. He smashed his lips against Fuji's. This time the kiss was longer and Fuji pressed himself against Kaidoh and let his lips part a little. Kaidoh's tongue softly brushed against Fuji's lips and teeth before he pulled away before it got too hot. It was only his second kiss after all.

"Aa, I see now," Fuji said. "You like me…"

Kaidoh blushed in surprise as Fuji's threw his arms over his shoulders and pulled him close again.

"I la-la-like you too," Fuji grinned before meeting Kaidoh for another kiss.

-END-

--

-OMAKE--

Tezuka and the others exit the changing room to see Kaidoh and Fuji kissing near the courts.

"Nya! Fujiko and kaidoh-kun!?"

"Viper's attacking Fuji-sempai…"

"So he took my advice after all, good data."

"Guys! You shouldn't be looking!"

"Oh no! Fuji stop corrupting your kohai!"

"Che, get a room."

And finally Tezuka…

"Everyone 100 laps!"

AN: i feel so bad cos this was so painful to write and difficult. i specialize in long stories so this is really rushed ad i tried to put too much into it and it's just lacking. im sorry... I hope MasterAkira likes it though. I think it's decent. You should read the story she wrote for me! it's Mizuki and Atobe and worth your time.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
